Cruel Intention
by Lullabymoon44
Summary: New York, la ville ou se mêle tout les péchés. Bella et Edward n'échappe pas aux griffes de cette jungle, entre vengeance, colère et luxure, arriveront ils à survivre et pourquoi pas, à s'aimer...


_**"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "**_** - Starbucks Twilight  
><strong>

**Titre ****: Cruel Intentions**

**Auteur(s): ****Lullabymon44 **

**Béta:**

**Péché(s) :** L'envie, La Luxure, La colère.

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et l'environnement s'inspire du film Cruel Intention, sans pour autant le plagier !

Playlist: **Bitter Sweet Symphony** de The Verve ; **Colorblind ** de Counting Crows ; **This Love** de Craig Armstrong. Les trois chansons se trouve dans la BO de Cruel Intention/ Sexe Intention. Le film

N'hésitez pas à laissez des Reviews ! ( commentaires)

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot : CRUEL INTENTIONS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

* * *

><p>Un rayons du soleil transgressa la barrière de mes épais rideaux et vint chatouiller mon œil encore endormi. Mon réveil indiquait deux heure de l'après midi, il était trop tôt pour se lever, mon corps ressentait encore les stigmates de la veille. La soirée avait été mouvementée, alcool, drogue, sexe, les caprices banales des enfants riches de New York.<p>

Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée et mon demi-frère Edward rentra. Nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté, ma mère c'était épris de son abruti de père, et depuis deux ans nous vivions dans un immeuble chic de la grosse pomme. La plupart du temps nous étions seuls, nos parents voyageant beaucoup.

_**-Bonjour Bella chérie, toujours en train de croupir dans ton lit ?**_

Edward me regardait avec son air hautain qui lui allait si bien, il tenait à la main deux verres de champagne. Son sourire perfide m'intrigua, je savais que si je l'interrogeais, notre petit jeu commencerait…

Je repoussais mes draps de satins, laissant découvrir mon corps à moitié nu. Cette vision allait le rendre dingue. Je me fis languissante sur mon lit, m'étirant lentement. Chacun de mes gestes remontaient un peu plus ma nuisette qui épousait mes formes à la perfection.

Je finis par accouder ma tête sur ma main, allonger sur mes draps de satin et l'interrogeait.

_**-Edward, toujours levé avec le peuple ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que l'on fête ?**_

_**-Mais ton adhésion ma chérie !**_

Je le regardais intrigante, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, il n'attendait qu'une chose, que j'insiste. Ma curiosité l'emporta.

_**- Mon adhésion, mais a quel club ?**_

Il s'approcha de moi, s'asseyant sur mon lit, il me tendit une des coupes que je pris. Arborant toujours son sourire malsain.

_**-Au club des putes de luxe voyons ! Tu as fais fort hier soir, Emmet et Alec, les deux fils à papa les plus prisés de l'Upper East Side et en même temps !**_

Je me crispais, perdant un peu de ma contenance, je m'en fichais qu'il connaisse mes ébats sexuels, mais comment pouvait-il savoir ça… Personne n'était au courant que j'avais finit la soirée avec les deux garçons. Edward vit mon air interrogateur, il me tendit son i phone.

_**-Regarde chérie, tu es une star !**_

Une vidéo s'afficha, me montrant encadrée par Alec et Emmett, nous étions tout les trois complètement nu et en pleine ébat. Alec me prenait sauvagement par derrière, une de ses mains posée sur mes hanches et l'autre agrippant mes cheveux. Pendant ce temps j'embrassais goulument le pénis d'Emmett, nos visages étaient tordus par le plaisir et l'envie.

Le compteur de la vidéo indiquait 200 visionnages. Mon visage déjà bien pâle devint fantomatique, ma réputation allait être ruinée !

Edward sembla satisfait de son petit effet et bu son verre en signe de victoire, il ne put retenir son rire sadique qui emplit bientôt les murs de ma chambre.

J'étais furieuse ! Je m'apprêtais à lui jeter mon champagne à la figure quand il attrapa mon poignet.

_**-Doucement sœurette, je n'y suis pour rien, mais avoue le cadrage est plutôt pas mal…**_

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et je pus sentir son haleine sucré qui m'excitait tant, il saisit mon autre main et m'emprisonna. Son corps vint peu à peu se coller au mien, je m'agitais sous lui, voulant lui montrer que j'étais toujours en colère, bien que je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il me prenne.

_**-Oh oui continue petite sœur, te sentir gigoter sous moi, j'adore ça. **_

Sa bouche se rapprocha de la mienne, effleurant mes lèvres mais ne se posant jamais dessus… Ses mains glissèrent sous ma nuisette, tournant autour de mon plaisir sans jamais y parvenir. C'était un jeu entre nous, s'exciter sans jamais se posséder. Puis d'un coup il relâcha son étreinte, se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir il s'arrêta.

_**- Un jour l'envie sera la plus forte mais pour aujourd'hui j'ai mon quota de pute ! **_

Je hurlais et jetais furieusement mon verre sur la porte qui se refermait. Il me rendait dingue.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

* * *

><p>Mon pantalon me sembla tout d'un coup bien trop serré, mon envie pour Bella s'accentuait de jour en jour, je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre sauvagement contre un mur, mais ce moment là n'était pas encore arrivé. Ma petite catin de sœur devrait attendre avant de goûter à Mister Cullen.<p>

En attendant je voulais découvrir qui avait pus la filmer à son insu. Je descendis au garage prendre mon cabriolet et conduisit jusque chez mon ami gay préféré, le mec le plus tuyauté de New York et dans les deux sens du terme ! J'arrivais devant sa villa et appuyais sur l'interphone.

_**-Salut, ici le commandant Whitlock reine des nuits de New York et l'empaffeur n° 1 de la grosse pomme !**_

_**-Salut Jasp, c'est Edward, laisse tomber ton numéro, laisse moi entrer faut qu'on parle.**_

_**-Eddy rentre mon grand.**_

Je me garais rapidement et entrais dans l'immense demeure. Ces parents à lui aussi étaient absents, beaucoup trop occupés à voguer sur les eaux du Pacifique. Je grimpais jusqu'à sa chambre et le découvrit en pleine séance de reniflage. La poudre blanche, notre sucrerie à nous, les gosses de riches.

_**-Eddy mon chéri chou ! Tu en veux, histoire de te réveiller ?**_

Jasper, la générosité incarnée !

_**-Non merci, sa ira.**_

_**-Dit moi tu as l'air bien sérieux, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon antre de jeune fille chaste ?**_

_**-Tu as vu la vidéo ? Dit moi qui à fait ça.**_

Je me tenais devant lui, droit comme un i, mon sourire légendaire avait disparu.

_**-Attention, Monsieur se transforme en justicier pour sa belle ! Tu le sais qu'elle se fait démonter tout les soirs, pourquoi sa t'intéresse cette fois-ci ? En plus je n'ai aucunes idées d'où sa vient !**_

_**-Arrête tes conneries et balance !**_

_**-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le coquin. Combien tu paye ?**_

Dans l'Upper East Side, tout s'achetais même entre amis, rien n'était gratuit ! Je lui tendis une liasse de cent billets, il me regarda et se mit à renifler sa merde.

_**-Désolé mon chou, mais une info comme ça, sa vaut au moins le double….**_

Je lui remis donc le double de la somme, il attrapa les billets que je tenais toujours, je plantais mon regard dans le sien et lui dit de mon air le plus menaçant.

_**-Ok, prends ça et dit moi tout. Surtout n'oublie rien ou sinon sa pourrait te coûter encore plus cher. Moi aussi je sais des choses…**_

_**- Calme-toi, on est entre ami ici.**_

Sa voix avait un peu perdu de sa jovialité, il savait que je ne plaisantais pas.

-_**Bon, tiens-toi bien. Bella, Emmett et Alec on quitté la boite : Le Délice vers 2h du mat,' après ils se sont rendus dans l'appartement d'Emmett, sa garçonnière sur la cinquième avenue. Là ils ont fait leur petite affaire sous l'œil de la caméra, s'en sans rendre compte et sont retournés tranquillement chez eux à la fin.**_

Il s'interrompit et sortie une petite boite de son bureau, celle-ci contenait de quoi le défoncer un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il « parte » avant de m'avoir tout raconté.

_**-Jasper, ma patience à des limites… Je connais déjà ce passage de l'histoire.**_

Voyant mon impatience grandir mon « ami », continua son récit, tout en roulant une cigarette un peu spéciale.

_**-C'est bon, tu ma l'air vachement stressé Cullen, il faut apprendre à te détendre…**_

_**-Je risque de détendre mon poing sur ta figure si tu ne me dit pas tout !**_

_**-Ok,Ok ! La suite est croustillante, tu devrais t'assoir. Une personne est venue récupérer la caméra, une personne qui as les clés de l'appart d'Emmett, une personne qui voulait se venger de lui… Ta sœur n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau ! **_

_**-Oui mais qui en voulait à Emmett et qui détestait ma sœur au point de publier cette sextape ?**_

_**-Réfléchis…**_

Je m'efforçais de penser aux ennemis de ma « sœur », la liste était longue… Bella n'était pas une sainte, le mot garce lui correspondait plus.

_**-Dit le moi Jasper. Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? **_

_**-C'est pourtant évident… Rosalie ! **_

Lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de mon ex, tout devint clair. Rose était l'archétype de la blonde capricieuse et riche. J'avais grandement profité de ses charmes et de sa croupe généreuse pour la remercier gentiment. Mais la poupée était futée sous ses airs de princesse sans cervelle, elle avait deviné que notre rupture était dut à mon attirance pour Bella…

Il existait déjà une rivalité entre la brune et la blonde de l'Upper East Side, ma rupture n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa haine. Elle avait finit par se consoler dans les bras d'Emmett, mais celui n'avait dieu que pour Bella et sortait avec Rosalie pour compenser. Les histoires d'ados, un vrai feuilleton télé !

_**- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence !**_

Jasper ricanait tout en tirant sur son pétard.

_**-C'est ça le plus drôle ! La pétasse blonde voulait s'assurer que son gros nounours ne la trompait pas, imagine sa tête quand elle à du voir la vidéo ? Son malabar en train de forniquer avec sa plus grande ennemie ! Que du bonheur !**_

Cette fois-ci, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, secoué par un fou rire. Jasper le roi de la défonce !

_**-Tu vois Eddy, il ne faut jamais donner ses clés, sa n'attire que des ennuis ! Maintenant le fils à papa doit être bien emmerdé !**_

_**-Merci Jasper ! Au final c'est toi la vrai pute du quartier, tu sais tout sur tout le monde et tu les entubes tous ! Allez ciao mec.**_

_**-C'était avec plaisir Eddy, ravi de t'aider à secourir celle qui a ravis ton cœur…**_

Je grimaçais à cette phrase, Jasper était bourré de substances illicites mais il gardait l'esprit clair et ses intuitions ne le trompaient jamais. Ma passion pour Bella était bien plus que charnel, je devais sans cesse faire attention pour ne pas me faire piéger par le jeu des sentiments. Je secouais vigoureusement ma tête pour chasser cette idée et regagnait ma voiture.

Maintenant je savais qui était la cause de tout ce merdier, il ne me restait plus qu'a en informé Bella, moyennant quelque chose…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

* * *

><p>La porte de l'appartement claqua et me sortit de ma torpeur, j'étais paisiblement allonger me laissant bercer par le massage du beau Jacob, notre homme à tout faire, et je dis bien à tout faire… Edward rentra dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé Louis XIV, il alluma un cigare et me cracha la fumée au visage.<p>

_**-Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de me détendre, après ce qui c'est passé ce matin.**_

_**-Jacob, sortez !**_ Ordonna-t-il.

Le domestique obéit me laissant en sous vêtement sur la table de massage, recouverte seulement d'une serviette.

_**-Merde Edward, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Ton petit succès de ce matin ne ta pas suffit !**_

_**-Chuut beauté et écoute ton prince.**_

Il m'agaçait avec son air orgueilleux et supérieur, mais je sentais qu'il avait appris quelques choses. Je calmais donc la colère qui montait en moi et pris mon air le plus aguicheur possible, je relevais doucement mon bassin ce qui fit chuter la serviette au sol. Ma croupe plantureuse était à la vu de tous… Je vis Edward déglutir, mon pouvoir sur lui était intact. Sa voix stoïque brisa le silence qui c'était installé.

_**- Je sais qui a publié la vidéo.**_

_**-Alors dit le moi, qu'attends-tu ?**_

Je savais ce qu'il attendait, une info en or comme celle-ci allait se monnayer très chère. Je me levais et entrais dans un jeu de séduction. Mon corps parfait, sculpter pour envoyer les hommes en enfer s'allongea doucement sur le canapé, au côté d'Edward. Mon « frère » prit en ton las et joua l'homme épuisé.

_**-Bella, j'aurai très envie de te le dire, mais tu comprends j'ai passé une journée vraiment pénible, à chercher, à enquêter. Je me sens terriblement…tendu.**_

Le message était limpide, je m'allongeais sur lui languissante et laissais ma main descendre vers l'ouverture de son pantalon. Je pris une voix mielleuse et séductrice.

_**-Mon pauvre chéri, tu a l'air si fatigué… Laisse-moi te relaxer.**_

Ma main continua sa descente, arrachant un soupir à ma victime, j'arrivais rapidement a la ceinture que je défis facilement ainsi que les boutons. Effectivement il était tendu… de plaisir.

Je libérais ce corps majestueux qui était enserré dans des sous vêtements haute couture. L'objet qu'ils emprisonnaient se dressa fièrement devant moi, déjà humide de plaisir. Ma main commença par caresser délicatement ce monument de désir, puis je m'aventurais un peu plus, posant le bout de ma langue sur son gland pour goûter son jus sacré.

_**-Ouuuuhhh Bella, tu me tue…**_

_**-Tu veux que je continue… **_Demandais-je de ma voix féline.

_**-Oui bien sur… c'est si bon.**_

Il me répondit les yeux fermés, attendant la suite, qui ne viendrait pas ! Si je n'obtenais pas ma réponse. Je n'oubliais pas le but premier de l'opération, même si je prenais plaisir à ma pénitence, je voulais savoir qui m'avait trahi. Je me relevais, à califourchon sur lui.

_**-Alors dit moi qui nous as filmés.**_

Edward rouvrit les yeux, choqué par mon interruption brutale.

_**-Si je te le dis, tu ne va pas me laisser en plan…**_

Je n'en avais aucune envie, c'est donc une réponse sincère que je lui donnais.

_**-Non, j'irais jusqu'au bout.**_

Le sourire charmeur et supérieur que j'aimais tant chez lui s'afficha sur son visage, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me ramena vers lui. Dans un murmure il prononça le nom que j'attendais :

_**-C'est Rosalie. Je t'expliquerais pourquoi si…**_

Il n'eus pas besoin de finir sa phrase, ma bouche redescendit vers son pénis qui m'attirait tant, cette fois-ci je ne pris pas mon temps, j'enfonçais le dit objet dans ma bouche et me mis à effectuer quelques succions, aspirant et relâchant.

Edward se mouvait d'aisance, des soufflements de plaisir sortant de sa bouche, je sentais également l'excitation m'envahir. La chaleur monta en moi et la zone la plus intime de ma personne se retrouva très vite humidifier de plaisir. Sentant le trouble m'inonder, Edward retourna la situation et me projeta allonger sur le canapé, il arracha ses vêtements puis ma lingerie.

Sa bouche vint embrasser ma poitrine tendis que ses doigts découvraient mon intimité pour la première fois. Je relevais sa tête désireuse de goûter à ses baisers et au reste, il comprit aussitôt ce que je cherchais, et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis alors, une explosion en moi, deux ans que nous nous cherchions sans jamais céder, l'attente était finit.

Il pénétra en moi, me faisant sienne pour la toute première fois. Mon cœur s'emballa, cognant terriblement dans ma poitrine, ma température monta, j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser. Je m'agrippais à lui comme une naufragée à une bouée de sauvetage. Mes ongles s'ancrèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il effectuait des vas et vient toujours plus puissants. Mes jambes se replièrent sur elle-même, emprisonnant son bassin, nos corps suintaient et s'emboitaient pour la première fois, c'était terriblement bon… Nous étions entrain de vivre un moment de luxure intense, unis dans une même famille, bafouant nos étiquettes et ne pensant plus qu'à satisfaire notre envie commune de l'autre.

Je sentis alors qu'il se crispait prêt à atteindre l'ultime jouissance, je l'embrassais lui faisant comprendre que mon plaisir était également à son paroxysme. Dans un cri rauque et guttural nos deux âmes se libérèrent.

Edward reste allongé sur moi, m'embrassant comme on embrasse l'être aimé. Tout ce ci était nouveau et aucun de nous deux ne savait si la trêve durerait. Pour le moment nous profitions de l'instant.

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne mettais jamais sentis aussi bien et satisfait, ma belle se lovait au creux de mon épaule, la garce de l'Upper East Side avait disparue, laissant place à une Bella douce et câline. Je me laissais griser par cet instant, profitant de son odeur, de sa peau sucrée, déposant des baisers sur ses épaules.<p>

La scène presque touchante fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Bella se releva, se dégagement de mon étreinte, elle s'enveloppa dans la serviette et s'empara de son portable. Notre instant était terminé, qu'allait t'il se passer maintenant…

Son téléphone afficha un message qui nous ramena aussitôt à la réalité :

_« Sympa ta vidéo, très classe !_

_Rosalie »_

_**-Merde, qu'elle conne ! C'est Rosalie, elle se fout de moi. Je vais l'écraser cette pétasse, il le faut… Je dois trouver un moyen de la réduire en poussière.**_

_**-Tu ne veux pas laisser tomber pour une fois ? Tu n'en as pas marre de cette vie de coup bas ? **_

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi, mais je connaissais sa réponse, sa réputation était fichue et dans notre monde, l'étiquette était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

_**-Arrête Edward tu ne comprends pas. Je dois me venger, peut être que si je couchais avec son frère… Tu sais Félix ? **_

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle disait, nous venions à l'instant de faire l'amour et elle pensait déjà à utiliser son corps comme arme de vengeance.

_**-Mais arrête Bella ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Ce qu'on vient de vivre, ça ne compte pas pour toi ? **_

Elle se retourna, emmitouflée dans sa serviette, son regard me transperçant de toute part.

-_**Désolé Edward, je n'ai pas le temps de tomber amoureuse. Quand des mecs comme toi baise avec la moitié de New York on les prend pour des héros, des Don Juan ! Mais moi, il suffit qu'on me voie avec deux mecs et je suis la pute de toute la ville ! **_

_**Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se battre pour être la plus jolie, la plus appréciée, la plus populaire ! Toi il te suffira de montrer ton blé pour qu'on t'épouse, moi je dois montrer mon cul s'en jamais le dire, sinon je suis une catin.**_

Je la vis lutter contre les larmes de rages qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, je savais que cette vie de luxure était plus facile pour moi que pour elle, mais je ne mettais jamais rendus compte de la difficulté qu'elle en éprouvait. Elle avait raison, je mettais taper des tonnes de filles, sans aucunes répercussions.

_**-Bella je comprends à quel point c'est injuste. Aujourd'hui tu peut tout changer, choisir ta vie, sans les dictâtes de notre société. Ne choisis pas la vengeance, choisis-moi à la place…**_

Alors je vis le visage de ma belle se transformer, la Bella douce et câline venait de disparaitre…

_**-Désolé Edward, la vie sera toujours plus dure pour moi que pour toi, si je ne fais rien aujourd'hui, cette vidéo me poursuivra toujours.**_

Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre portée par la haine et la colère. La garce était de retour…

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

* * *

><p>Je claquais la porte de ma chambre et m'écroulais aussitôt sur mon lit. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes oreillers de satins et laissait mes larmes coulées à leur guises, j'allumais ma musique pour couvrir le bruit de mes sanglots.<p>

Les yeux rougis par mes pleurs, le cerveau embué par mon malheur, je ne cessais de pensé au moment d'intimité que j'avais eu avec Edward, acte qui avait réveillé en moi des sentiments inconnus, le mot amour vint même s'imposer à moi.

STOP !

Ce n'était pas le moment, je n'avais pas le droit penser à ce genre de choses et de m'éloigner de mon but. Mon monde était une jungle, il fallait que je me défende. Je savais en quittant le salon que j'avais réduits à néant toutes mes chances de passez à autre chose, de tournez une page peut glorieuse de ma vie. Maintenant je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que j'agisse pour humilier Rosalie…

Je passais la soirée enfermée dans ma chambre, réfléchissant au moyen de la faire souffrir quand la solution m'apparut. C'était tellement évident… Seulement une vengeance pareille, mettrait fin à une futur romance avec Edward. Si j'osais mettre en place mon plan à, il ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole…

Je devais faire un choix entre l'amour et la haine… Le chemin est cours entre ces deux sentiments. J'étais en pleine incertitude quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquée. Edward venait de sortir, j'avais le champ libre pour agir.

Je me précipitais dans sa chambre et m'arrêtais devant sa bibliothèque l'endroit qui contenait ma vengeance. Bien sur le cabinet était fermé à clé, mais je savais ou il la cachait, dans son coffre.

La combinaison de celui-ci était simple, sa date de naissance, je fis les numéros sur le clavier digital, l'ouvrit et m'emparais de la minuscule clé. Je retournais à la bibliothèque, me dépêchant par peur qu'il ne revienne. Je l'ouvris et saisis l'objet de ma vengeance.

Lorsque je repartis tout était revenu à sa place, le coffre fermé, la clé remise, aucune trace de ma présence dans ce lieu ne pouvait être détectée.

Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à agir….

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

* * *

><p>Je sortis dans les bars chics de New York à la recherche d'une fille à papa à dépuceler, puisqu'elle voulait continuer dans ce sens, moi aussi. Après deux heures de recherches infructueuses, je me posais au bar du Délice et commandait un whisky sans glace. Une poupée brune vint m'abordée, je la connaissais bien et elle ne m'intéressait pas.<p>

_**-Jane dégage, je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi ce soir. **_

_**-Voyons ne soit pas vulgaire mon ange, je viens te saluer.**_

Jane était la pire des pestes que je connaissais mise à part ma sœur. Elle avait un côté machiavélique et dangereux. J'avais couché une fois avec elle, depuis je le regrettais amèrement.

_**-Va saluer un autre abruti qui tombera dans tes filets, je ne suis pas d'humeur.**_

La brune éclata d'un rire presque diabolique.

_**-En même temps, je comprends, mais si tu veux je peux te faire oublier cette vilaine vidéo. **_

La vidéo ? Elle aussi l'avait vu, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle voulait me consoler…

_**-J'en ai rien à foutre de cette vidéo, Bella est une chienne, elle n'as qu'à assumer ces conneries.**_

L'alcool me montait à la tête, noyant mes sentiments pour ma belle et faisant ressortir toute la colère que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Jane commanda un autre whisky sans glace et me le tendit.

_**-Tiens mon grand tu va en avoir besoin.**_

Je la regardais incrédule, ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir.

_**-Je ne parlais pas de SA vidéo, mais de la tienne… Elle fait le buzz depuis une heure environs. Toi et Rosalie dans la maison de tes parents. Vous faites des trucs que tu ne m'a jamais fait, je suis jalouse….**_Ricana-t-elle.

Je lâchais mon verre sous la surprise et saisit mon portable à la recherche de la vidéo. Non…. Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu me faire ça….

_**-Oh oui ! Edward continue, va s'y mon cœur, prend moi….**_

L'image s'afficha en même temps que le son et je me vis en pleine ébat avec Rosalie. J'aimais me filmer avec mes conquêtes, gardant les images comme des trophées, les affichant parfois sur le net, mais cachant toujours mon visage. Bella connaissait ce côté pervers de ma personnalité.

_**-Merde ! Bella qu'est ce que tu as fait !**_

Je composais son numéro pour en avoir le cœur net.

_**-Oui Edward ?**_

_**-Bella ! Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui as fait ça ? **_

_**-A ton avis Einstein ! Bien sur que c'est moi !**_

Sa voix était serrée, elle se voulait sifflante mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Rien à foutre de sa culpabilité !

_**-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu va trop loin Bella, sa va mal se terminer, Rosalie n'en restera pas là ! Il faut qu'on parle, rejoint sur la 5**__**ème**__** avenue. **_

_**-D'accord j'arrive.**_

Je saisis ma veste, laissait tomber un billet sur le comptoir et partit pour m'expliquer avec Bella et mettre fin à toutes ces conneries.

J'arrivais le premier sur l'avenue et m'asseyais à un mur, j'allumais une cigarette, tirant nerveusement dessus. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait et que je la convaincrais de toute arrêter. Nous avions une chance d'être heureux ensemble, j'en étais persuader, je voulais qu'elle nous donne une chance.

Je la vis arriver sur le trottoir d'en face, se dirigeant vers moi de sa démarche gracieuse, elle était magnifique portant une robe de soie bleu, s'accordant parfaitement avec la nuit. Je descendis de mon mur, certain que s'aimer était la meilleure solution à notre vie de débauche.

Je lui souris et au loin et j'aperçus qu'elle me répondait, son visage inquiet s'étira laissant apparaître ces deux fossettes adorables.

Puis je la vis, la colère incarnée, pleine de rage et de rancœur, le visage transformée par la haine. Elle se dirigeait vers ma Bella qui ne la voyait pas, mon visage changea d'expression, s'orientant tour à tour sur la blonde déchaînée et sur mon amour. Je voulais la prévenir, hurler pour qu'elle s'en aille, mais je restais tétanisée, sentant qu'une scène dramatique allait se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Rosalie fouilla dans sa pochette et saisit l'objet de son ultime vengeance, l'orienta vers ma belle et tira.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELLA<strong>

* * *

><p>Je fus surprise par sa demande, il ne paraissait pas m'en vouloir plus que ça… Je mettais tromper sur Edward, peut être avions nous encore une chance de nous aimer….<p>

Je le rejoignis comme convenu sur la 5ème avenue, je le vis descendre du mur un sourire dévastateur ancré sur son visage d'ange, il ne m'en voulait pas. Je répondis à cette marque d'affection, un peu inquiète tout de même de sa réaction.

Il n'était plus très loin et je n'avais plus qu'une envie me lover dans ses bras, tout un coup la vengeance, l'Upper East Side, ma réputation, tout ça était bien loin, j'apercevais au bout du tunnel une chance d'être heureuse.

C'est là que je sentis quelque chose me percuter, il y eu le bruit assourdissant puis la douleur qui me transperça le ventre. Mes mains vinrent aussitôt s'appuyer sur mon flan meurtrit, je saignais et m'écroulai sur le bitume glacée de New York.

J'aperçus la chevelure doré de mon ennemie qui s'éloignait, me laissant agonisée. Mon adonis vint me rejoindre se penchant sur moi les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Bella, mon amour, ne part pas, reste avec moi, les secours vont arriver.**_

Je souriais, consciente qu'il était trop tard.

_**-Je t'aime Edward.**_

J'entendis le murmure de son amour et mes yeux se fermèrent, accrochant au passage l'image de cet être parfait qui aurait put être mien.

Je me laissais emporter par la mort, point final de ma vie de luxure, d'envie et de colère.


End file.
